


surprise redecoration

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [3]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shippy Gen, just a moment among many moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: "This is new."





	surprise redecoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindmea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindmea/gifts).



Coming back to the office after a week-end away, Cormoran hadn’t expected there to be much of a change.

“This is new,” he said, hanging his coat on the familiar wooden rack behind the door.

“You’re back! D’you like it?” Robin seemed pleased with herself.

The waiting-room was in fact rather pleasant now: a green throw was draped over the back of the couch, a small floral arrangement sat on the table beside several new magazines, and- the windows had been washed?

“Did you do all this?” he asked.

“Had some free time,” she dimpled.

“‘s nice,” he said. “Thanks.”


End file.
